CasDean
by Captain Swan 666
Summary: I just watched the episode 'Fan Fiction' and I absolutely LOVED it. I was just super disappointed that Castiel wasn't in it, because he's my favorite character. So, here's a fill in the blank scene in which the real reason Dean decided he was OK with putting the 'text' into 'subtext' is revealed. Also, the ship name for Destiel is debated. This is pure fluff, enjoy, R&R XD


Dean leaned against the Impala, taking a huge swig of beer. He couldn't believe this crap. A musical version of their lives? Really? This was ridiculous. Besides, they were making 'Supernatural' way more filled with gay subtext than it actually was. Ok, so maybe sometimes, he and his brother were like, a little bit closer than most siblings. It was brotherly love! And, maybe, just maybe, he and Cas sometimes acted the tiniest bit like a couple. Also, perhaps he and Cas didn't always, or, well, OK, ever, deny it when people said that they were 'boyfriends.' OK, and fine, maybe they did kind of share a 'profound bond.' Also, Cas had rebelled against Heaven after infinite years of servitude, and done it, all of it, for him. They were close in a very manly way! Why did everything have to be made into some chick flick romance fest? His life was the furthest thing from that.

Dean jumped at the sound of flapping wings nearby. He turned around, and saw Castiel standing mere inches from him. Their faces were almost pressed against each other, and he could feel the angel's warm breath. He realized that this was actually fairly common for them, and he never really stepped back when it happened. He had mentioned personal space to Cas before, but that didn't honestly make any difference. It wasn't like Dean minded. He was beginning to see where these fangirls were getting the idea of 'Destiel' from. Also, there were a lot of times when they flirted, and made comments that friends didn't generally make to one another. They were just comfortable with each other, jeez.

"Hey Cas," he said.

"Hello Dean," came the gravelly reply.

"Hey guys!" called Sam's voice. Neither of them turned towards the younger Winchester as he approached them. "Are you guys having a CasDean moment?" he asked. Dean turned slightly to look at his brother.

"Shut up Sammy," he muttered.

"I will when you guys back away from each other. I'm getting kind of uncomfortable," Sammy said. "Come on, Deanstiel, we need to talk."

"Did you just call us-" Dean started to ask.

"Yep," Sam replied before Dean could even finish his sentence. "Thanks for coming Cas. I know that you aren't doing so hot, but you don't even have to join the fight or anything. I think we got this one."

"Wait, you called him?" Dean asked confused. He was usually the one to call Cas, because the angel was more likely to respond to him.

"Well, I thought we should all talk," Sam said.  
>"What do you need to talk about, Sam?" Cas asked, turning towards Sammy. Dean felt his heart sink a little as the angel turned away from him. He kind of liked staring into those pretty blue eyes, in a totally platonic way, obviously. Not that their relationship was always completely hetero- Dean stopped himself. Sam clearly had some important information. Now was not the time to think about the times he and Cas had- Nope. He turned towards Sam as well, pushing his thoughts back to the case.<p>

"Well…This is kind of awkward," Sam admitted. He chuckled a little. "It's just…These kids are doing this musical version of 'Supernatural,' right? And, well, look…They think that the ship name for you guys should be Destiel. Personally I'm leaning towards CasDean. I just wanted both of your opinions?" Sam sounded strangely nervous. If he was going to joke around, why wouldn't he be smirking and making fun of them more?

"I'm sorry…Our what?" Cas asked. He tilted his head to the side, and Dean's belly filled with platonic butterflies. They were best friends. It was normal to think that your best friend's mannerisms and lack of understanding of certain parts of the human world were totally adorable. It was not unusual at all that when your best friend did something super cute it made you want to- Nope. Dean stopped his thoughts from going any further. His little brother was standing right there, after all.

"Ship name, right, sorry," Sam said. "I forgot you don't know about stuff like that. Well, actually, no, I didn't. Really I just wanted to see the look on Dean's face when you did that head tilt thing."

"What the hell are you-" Dean began. He was interrupted again. That was getting kind of old.

"I'm just trying to prove a point, Dean," Sam said. "Look, I know you guys are close, you share a profound bond or something, and these girls are doing this play, where they explore subtext and…This is something I've wanted to bring up for a long time now. I've tried before, but the subject always gets changed, or I end up deciding to drop it."

"Well you should drop it because-" Sam started talking in the middle of Dean's sentence again. The son of a bitch wouldn't stop.

"No, Dean, I shouldn't. Listen. You're my brother, and I just want you to know that I love you no matter what."

"Oh, come on! No chick flick moments, Sammy!"

"Actually, Dean, I kind of think it's time for a chick flick moment. But not with me. You two need to talk. I'm gonna go...Do something. Somewhere that's…not here." He sauntered away looking way too pleased with himself. The smug little bastard. Dean and Cas turned back to each other, their faces inches apart once again. Goddamn, Dean couldn't help but understand where these girls got all the subtext from now that he thought about it.

"So, what do you think?" Cas asked.

"About what?"

"I've never heard of," he made quotation marks with his fingers around the next two words ""ship names" before, but I've personally always thought of us as," he made quotation marks with his fingers around the next two words as well ""righteously angelic," you know, because I'm an angel and you were the righteous man I raised from perdition."

"Wait…You've always called us that?" It meant nothing that this was so touching to Dean, except that they were such good friends of course.

"I mean, um…Well…Not if it makes you uncomfortable. If it does, than I just now thought of it." Cas said softly. He sounded so unsure.

"What if doesn't make me uncomfortable?" Dean asked. "What if I think that it's really…I don't know…Sweet?"

"Well than I…" They were standing very close together, but Cas wouldn't meet his eyes, which was rare. Normally the angel's blue eyes met Dean's green eyes with a force that sent Dean's heart beating at the speed of an angel's flight. "I mean, do you?"

"Cas…Yeah, I mean….Yeah, its um…Its kind of sweet." He leaned forwards, and pressed his lips against the angel's cheek.

Maybe this musical idea wasn't so bad. Perhaps they had a few things right. Maybe they weren't so off about the whole gay subtext thing. Dean decided that they could put as much 'text' into the 'subtext' as they wanted to.


End file.
